Bloodman
|-|Base= |-|Third Seal= Summary Bloodman was an Etherious and a member of Emperor Spriggan's elite personal guard: the Spriggan 12. Feared as the Grim Reaper by his foes, he efficiently wields the Curses of the Nine Demon Gates and their king. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, higher with Third Seal Name: Bloodman, The Grim Reaper Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Etherious Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Curse Manipulation (All Demons use curses as a source of their power and energy), Extrasensory Perception, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Magic Nullification, Breath Attack, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Water Manipulation, can use his limbs as swords, Ice Manipulation, Thorn Manipulation, abilities should include: buffing his own stats and those of others, or amplifying their pain sensitivity, Weather Manipulation, Mind Control, Necromancy, Existence Erasure via Memento Mori Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Brandish), higher with Third Seal (Overpowered base Gajeel). Ignores conventional durability with many of his abilities Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to other members of the Spriggan 12), higher with Third Seal Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, higher with Third Seal Durability: Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to his own power), higher with Third Seal. His intangibility makes him hard to injure Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, higher with his abilities Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Bloodman is a skilled fighter Weaknesses: Bloodman must manifest himself physically to perform physical attacks, leaving himself vulnerable. Due to using the same magics as the Demons of Tartarus, he should have the same weaknesses as them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: First Seal '''(第一の印 Dai-ichi no In): Bloodman's body is completely made up of Magical Barrier Particles, allowing him to deform, shape and move his body however he desires, and makes him near completely immune to all forms of both physical and magical damage. However, it should be noted that, very similarly to Shadow Drive, if Bloodman himself physically attacks a target, he must remain tangible, therefore leaving him susceptible to physical counterattack. Upon the seal's release, just being near Bloodman incites death, as the copious amount of poisonous particles overwhelms and kills those who inhale them within mere moments, save for those with special lungs. Bloodman's particles.png|Bloodman's Bane Particle Body First Seal Anime.png|First Seal '''Second Seal (第二の印 Dai-ni no In): After releasing the First Seal, Bloodman becomes able to release the second, which summons a sea of skulls that steals the lives of those either caught in it, or those near it. The Second Seal can be dispelled with holy-element Magic. Second_Seal_Anime.png|Second Seal Third Seal (第三の印 Dai-san no In): A seal that can be willingly released upon completely changing his body's shape (taking on a form similar to an Etherious Form) and shrouding himself in poisonous Magical Barrier Particles, Bloodman describes it as the seal that brings the very Grim Reaper's judgment upon his foes' lives. Its release takes the form of a shining white dot being opened in the center of Bloodman's forehead. *'Over Skelter' (オーバー スケルター Ōbā Sukerutā): After releasing his Third Seal, Bloodman creates a vortex of skulls mounted atop tendrils of energy that actively seek out life and attempt to steal it. From Bloodman's reaction regarding Gajeel and Levy's escape from Over Skelter, doing so should normally be very difficult, if not outright impossible. Third Seal Anime.jpeg|Third Seal Over_Skeltar.gif|Over Skelter Bomb Curse: Similar to its original user, Jackal, Bloodman can conjure explosions with a wave of his hand. *'Exploding Spiral' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen): With a simple wave of his hand, Bloodman creates a large, spiraling explosion that engulfs his targets. Bloodman's_Exploding_Spiral.gif|Exploding Spiral Tenga Goken (天下五剣 Tenga Goken): Like Ezel before him, Bloodman can swing and use his arms as if they were extremely sharp, powerful swords. *'Onimaru' (鬼丸 Onimaru): By swinging his arm sideways, Bloodman sends a large, intense, cross-shaped shockwave at his opponent; said shockwave is strong enough to crack Gajeel's iron skin. Bloodman's_Onimaru.gif|Onimaru Tenchi Kaimei (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Bloodman has the ability to use Torafuzar's Curse to completely flood his immediate area in a torrent of poisonous, black carbonic water. Bloodman's_Tenchi_Kaimei.gif|Tenchi Kaimei Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): Bloodman has shown to be able to use this form of Devil Slayer Magic (effectively christening him a Devil Slayer), which in turn allows him to offensively use ice as well as consume this said element for power gain. *'Ice Devil's Rage' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Bloodman first inhales and then releases a breath of powerful ice to attack his foes. Bloodman's_Ice_Devil's_Rage.gif|Ice Devil's Rage Thorn Curse '(荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): Able to use the power of the strongest member of Tartaros, Mard Geer Tartaros, Bloodman can create long, thorny vines to pierce his target. *'Thorns (荊イバラ Ibara): By creating long thorns, Bloodman can pierce his target by waving his fingers in their direction. Bloodman_Thorns.gif|Thorns Absorption Curse: Although not shown using this Curse, Bloodman has been said to be able to make use of the powers of Tartaros' Demons. Enhancement (強化 Kyōka): Although not shown using this Curse, Bloodman has been said to be able to make use of the powers of Tartaros' Demons. Calamity Curse: Although not shown using this Curse, Bloodman has been said to be able to make use of the powers of Tartaros' Demons. Macro (命令マクロ Makuro): Although not shown using this Curse, Bloodman has been said to be able to make use of the powers of Tartaros' Demons. Necromancer (死人使いネクロマンサー Nekuromansā): Although not shown using this Curse, Bloodman has been said to be able to make use of the powers of Tartaros' Demons. Memento Mori (メメント・モリ Memento Mori): Although not shown using this Curse, Bloodman has been said to be able to make use of the powers of Tartaros' Demons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Pain Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 7